The Possessed Uchiha
by War-Torn Soldier
Summary: The ninetailed fox gets sealed inside Sasuke Uchiha instead of Naruto Uzumacki. Sakura is the only one in the village that will listen to Sasuke. How will the ninetailed fox effect Sasuke's life? Chapter 7 is finally up! Pairings SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This fic is about the nine-tailed fox being sealed inside of Sasuke instead of Naruto. I will only update if I have 3 or more good reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 12:00 p.m.

Moonlight glistened off the buildings of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Corpses of leaf ninja lay silently around the village they gave their lives for.

The 4rth Hokaga had just used his "Reaper Death Seal" technique and had the nine-tailed fox within the reapers hand.

He didn't seal the nine-tailed fox within the reapers belly because it was to powerful and it could break free, so he sealed it inside a boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

As a pronged seal appeared on the boy's chest, the Hokaga silently fell to the ground dead.

The leaf shinobi picked up the Hokaga's corpse and carried it to a coffin right outside the temple they were in.

A couple of other shinobi took the boy Sasuke Uchiha to his parents.

"Here is your boy, Sasuke Uchiha," said a leaf shinobi, "He has the nine-tailed fox sealed within him."

Sasuke's dad didn't say anything; he just got a sad look on his face, held Sasuke within his arms, and walked in his house.

The other shinobi were taking the Hokaga to his gravesite.

A couple of leaf ninja were having a conversation as they took the coffin to the gravesite.

"What about the Hokagas son, Naruto Uzumacki," asked a leaf ninja?

"He will be put up for adoption," said the other leaf shinobi.

"And the Hokagas wife," asked the leaf ninja?

"The Hokagas wife died, we found her corpse outside the gate of the leaf village," said the leaf shinobi.

The shinobi got to The Konoha Graveyard within 5 minutes and buried the Hokagas coffin under the ground and put a portrait of the Hokaga by his gravesite.

All of the shinobi left to pick up the bodies of the other leaf ninja that died trying to defend the Hidden Leaf Village.

A couple of shinobi stayed at the gravesite to pay their respects.

As the leaf ninjas stared at the picture of the 4rth Hokaga they had flashbacks of when the Hokaga was alive.

Tears rolled down their cheeks as they remembered the Hokaga.

" The Hokaga gave up his life so we could continue our lives, so the Hidden Leaf Village could continue to exist, so we wouldn't have to leave our family and friends, he sacrificed himself for the village and no one will EVER forget the sacrifice he made, he may not be here anymore but he will be honored and remembered always," said a leaf ninja as tears rolled down his cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this chapter was mainly about the 4rth Hokaga, but I promise I will make the next chapter have way more Sasuke in it. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise I will make the next chapter way longer than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody. This is the second chapter to my story, The Possessed Uchiha. I have skipped 8 years of Sasukes life so in this chapter Sasuke is 8 years old. I will only update if I have 3 or more good reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 4:00 a.m. Sasuke Uchiha sat alone under a tree watching all of the kids play on the playground.

He tried to go and play with them, but they told him to go away and ran from him.

Sasuke slowly got up and decided to go to his house located within the Uchiha clan.

On his way he thought about why everybody in the village hated him so much.

For some reason he always felt some powerful presence sealed within his body.

He didn't know why he felt something real powerful was sealed within him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," said Sasuke as he got up from the ground.

He was sure that person was going to yell at him and insult him in some way.

"That's okay," said the girl he bumped into.

This surprised Sasuke, he was sure that that the person would yell and insult him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," said the girl, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"I am sorry I bumped into you, I should have looked where I was going," said Sasuke.

"That's okay," said Sakura.

"Your not going to run away or call me a monster, are you," asked Sasuke?

"No, why would I…wait your Sasuke Uchiha, you're the boy everyone hates," said Sakura, "People always make fun of me cause of my forehead, in fact you're the first person who hasn't ran away from me or insulted me."

"I have to go, goodbye," said Sakura.

"Goodbye," said Sasuke.

Sasuke started to feel happy, this has been the first time in his life someone has been nice to him.

He quickly ran home because it was getting dark.

He ran home smiling for the first time in his life, but when he got to the Uchiha clan, he wouldn't be smiling for much longer.

As Sasuke entered the gates of the Uchiha clan, all the lights were out and the clan seemed empty.

When Sasuke took a left hand turn, he saw blood splattered everywhere and bloody corpses lying dead on the ground.

Kunai knifes, shurikens, swords and other weapons were covered in blood lying buy the corpses. "What happened," screamed Sasuke as he ran through the bloody streets to his house.

When Sasuke got to his house he ran inside and looked for his parents.

As he looked for his parents, he heard a loud thump outside.

He ran to a door that was outside and put his hands on it and tried to open it, but he couldn't open it because he was almost paralyzed in fear.

Sasuke kept trying to open it and eventually he was able to.

When he saw what was inside, he burst into tears.

He saw his mother and father lying dead on the ground covered in blood with large, deep wounds and scars covering them.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure turned his head towards Sasuke and the moonlight revealed his face.

The shadowy figure was Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Brother, mother and father were murdered…why? Why…who did this," said Sasuke with sorrow and tears rolling down his cheek.

Itachi threw a shuriken and cut Sasuke shoulder a little.

"What are you doing brother," asked Sasuke in confusion.

Itachi simply replied "Foolish little brother" and then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he used his "Mangekyo Sharingan."

He used a powerful technique and showed Sasuke the murder of the entire Uchiha clan.

Sasuke tried to move, but this time he was frozen in fear.

Sasuke screamed, "Stop…I do not want to see this, why did you do this brother."

Sasuke screamed as he watched the kunai knifes and shurikens slaughter the Uchihas.

After Itachi showed Sasuke the annihilation of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke screamed and fell to the ground paralyzed in fear.

"Why did you murder everybody in the Uchiha clan," asked Sasuke while he was lying on the ground.

"To see what I was capable of," replied Itachi.

"What you were capable of?" said Sasuke, "That was it?"

"You killed everyone for that reason," said Sasuke, "I'm going to kill you."

Suddenly, pure Kyuubi chakra swirled around everywhere and a Kyuubi head appeared above Sasuke.

Sasukes eyes turned blood red, he had pure Kyuubi chakra surrounding his body like body armor, and he grew fangs.

"This is no longer a child," said Itachi.

"What is this, this isn't ordinary chakra, this is no doubt chakra of the nine-tailed fox," said Itachi taking out his sword.

Before Itachi could take out his sword, Sasuke punched him in the face.

He smashed through a wall and landed outside.

Sasuke followed him outside.

Sasuke gathered Kyuubi chakra in his hand for a couple of seconds.

Then, he said, "Secret of the Kyuubi, Demons Rage".

He shot an enormous beam of pure demon chakra that was bigger than his house.

Itachi tried to jump out of the way, but he couldn't dodge all of it.

That beam hurt Itachi severely and it vaporized the buildings behind Itachi.

Sasuke jumped in the air and threw giant, flaming, demon shurikens at Itachi.

He dodged most of them, but a couple sliced his shoulder.

"This is the power of the Kyuubi, I underestimated it,' said Itachi holding his shoulder.

Sasuke teleported behind Itachi and punched him in the neck.

Itachi fell to the ground injured.

He was covered in blood, deep scars, scorch marks, and bruises in most places.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Itachi to finish him.

Itachi grinned and used a substitution jutsu, and then a shadow clone jutsu.

Then he took out his sword.

His clones threw him up in the air, then they spun him around in the air, then they launched him at Sasuke.

Itachi flew at Sasuke with his sword pointing strait at his heart, but Sasuke jumped back and dodged it.

Then Itachi flipped over his sword and tried to kick Sasuke in the head, but Sasuke made a shield of demon chakra, which blocked it.

Sasuke made a sword of pure fire and tried to stab Itachi with it, but Itachi jumped back and dodged it.

Itachi dodged Sasuke's sword attacks and jumped on the roof of a building.

He made a sequence of hand signs and used his "Fire Element, Hells Fire Torture" jutsu.

Itachi shot giant, powerful fireballs at Sasuke.

He dodged them, but then Itachi used his "Fire Element, Fire Wall" technique.

The flames that remained from the fireballs formed a wall of flames around Sasuke.

"Fire Element, Fire Prison," yelled Itachi.

The wall formed an entire fire dome.

"Earth Element, Rock Prison," said Itachi.

Rocks rose from the ground and covered every part of Sasuke except his head.

Sasuke tried to break free, but the rocks had so much chakra molded into them he couldn't break free even in his demon state.

Itachi sucked up the fire dome to absorb its chakra and heat.

Itachi made a sequence of hand signs and charged up his attack for 5 seconds.

He shot a giant, powerful flame at Sasuke.

The fire had so much chakra molded into it and the intensity of the heat was so great it even hurt Sasuke within his demon state.

Smoke rose from the ground where Sasuke got hit and Itachi started to make a sequence of hand signs, but before he could finish a giant nine-tailed fox claw rose from the ground and grabbed Itachi and then he was shocked with powerful volts of electricity.

Sasuke came flying out of the smoke and punched Itachi in the air and then punched him to the ground.

Sasuke threw more demon shurikens at Itachi, but he just dodged it.

Sasuke jumped back on to the rooftop of a building and imprisoned Itachi with another nine-tailed fox claw.

Sasuke sucked a little chakra out of Itachi and converted it with his, he made a giant orb of pure Kyuubi chakra and then he yelled, "True Power of the Kyuubi, Bomb of Demons Rage".

He threw the giant orb at Itachi.

Itachi was sucked in the orb and electrocuted with Powerful lightning.

The orb went up rose into the air with Itachi in it being electrocuted.

The orb electrocuted Itachi for 7 seconds and then it exploded.

Itachi fell to the ground being almost dead and only a little chakra left.

He quickly activated the mangekyo sharingan and caught Sasuke in a powerful hypnosis technique.

Itachi crawled to the Uchiha clan hospital to heal some of his wounds and recharge his chakra and strength.

He spared his little brother Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno, being Sasukes only friend, ran to the Uchiha clan because she heard the loud noises and screams while she was walking home.

When she entered the Uchiha clan, she couldn't believe what she saw.

She saw the blood, corpses, and bloody weapons everywhere and she saw some of the buildings were on fire.

She ran through the streets of the Uchiha clan to look for Sasuke.

She found him lying beside his house.

Sakura picked up Sasuke and she held him within her arms.

She quickly ran to the Konoha Hospital with Sasuke in her arms.

The genjutsu was dispelled and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Sakura," said Sasuke weakly.

"Sasuke, who did this to the Uchiha clan," asked Sakura.

"I-I-t-t-t-a," Sasuke collapsed from the amount of blood loss and the lack of chakra and strength.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that wraps it up for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody. This is the third chapter to my story, The Possessed Uchiha. If you review I will update this story

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A young boy with raven black hair named Sasuke Uchiha lay in the hospital bed.

A girl named Sakura Haruno sits by his side.

Sasuke started to open his eyes.

"Sakura, where am I," asked Sasuke?

"Sasuke, your awake, you fell unconscious when I found in the Uchiha clan, what happened, everybody was dead and some of the houses were on fire," asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just tried to get up.

"Sasuke, you need to stay still and rest," said Sakura while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me," yelled Sasuke while pushing her away.

Sasuke continued to get up out of his hospital bed.

Sakura begged Sasuke to rest, but Sasuke refused and continued walking away.

"Sasuke," yelled Sakura while trying to stop him.

"Shut up," yelled Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked away Sakura thought to herself, "This isn't like Sasuke, I remember when I met him as a happy, carefree, child but now he is different.'

Sakura was right, Sasuke turned from happy, carefree child to a depressed, moody child.

"I was weak and because I was weak everyone died, but I will not be weak again, I will train so I can become strong and exact my revenge on Itachi and surpass everybody in the Hidden Leaf Village," said Sasuke.

"That power I felt when I fought Itachi, I must learn how to use it so I can become strong and I must also learn how to use the sharingan," thought Sasuke as he walked to a training area.

"Sasuke," yelled Sakura while running up to him.

"What do you want," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are different," said Sakura.

"Before I was weak, but I will be strong," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I love you and you are not weak," said Sakura.

Sasuke froze in his tracks; he didn't know what to say.

He knew he loved her to, but he didn't say anything, he just kept on walking.

Sakura quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke, you are not weak," said Sakura.

Sasuke pushed her off of him and said, "Everyone died and I could have saved them, but I was weak and everyone died because of that, but I will not be weak again," said Sasuke walking away.

Sakura ran up to him and tried to hug him, but Sasuke punched her to the ground.

Sakura fell down to the ground and starred at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what has happened to you," thought Sakura as she watched Sasuke walk away.

Sasuke took a left hand turn through an alleyway and walked down a local street and arrived at the training grounds.

When Sasuke arrived at the training grounds, he tried to use into the Kyuubi chakra, but he felt a powerful sealing technique stopping it, but he kept trying.

He even tried to break the seal on his own, but that failed miserably.

Sasuke stopped trying to use the Kyuubis chakra and started trying to use the sharingan.

He spent hours trying to use it, but he couldn't.

With no experience, a sensei, or other Uchihas, Sasuke was doomed to fail every attempt to use the power of the Kyuubi or the sharingan, but he kept trying.

After hours and hours of training, Sasuke still wouldn't give up.

He collapsed from exhaustion, fatigue, and dehydration.

Sakura had watched him train and when she saw him collapse she ran up to him.

Sasuke was starting to have a heat stroke and Sakura picked him up and rushed him to the hospital.

Naruto sat under a tree and he had watched him train.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha, he is the one everyone hates, and he trained so hard that he collapsed," thought Naruto amazed at how hard Sasuke trained.

Meanwhile, Sakura rushed Sasuke to the closest hospital.

She burst inside the hospital and told the doctors about Sasuke.

They assumed he had a heat stroke so they immediately took him to a hospital room and laid him on the hospital bed.

The nurse rushed up to Sasuke and discovered he had a heat stroke and he it was a life-threatening condition and he needed immediate medical attention.

The nurse said to Sakura, "This boy has a heat stroke and he needs immediate medical attention, he also tried to activate his sharingan at a premature time which tore his muscles and cells in his eyes, I am also going to contact some medic ninja so the can use medical ninjutsu on him."

After saying that, the nurse sprayed Sasuke with cool water and put ice packs on him.

"Nurse, is Sasuke going to die from this," asked Sakura.

"There is a strong chance that he will die from this," said the nurse.

Sakura just stood there with a terrified look on her face.

"Sasuke," thought Sakura.

She walked by his side and started to feel tears roll down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Naruto started to feel sorry for Sasuke while he ate a bowl of ramen at the local ramen stand.

Everyone hated him, his entire clan was killed, and he had no friends.

"People hate him and call him weak, but he didn't do anything to harm us and he trains really hard," thought Naruto, "he is not weak."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody. This is the fourth chapter to my story The Possessed Uchiha. I will only update this story if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

………………………………………….

Sakura cried by Sasuke while he was in the hospital bed.

Sakura cursed all of the people who hated Sasuke because she believed it was their fault that Sasuke had to suffer this fate.

Because everyone hated him, he tried to become stronger to their respect.

He tried so hard to become more powerful he pushed himself so much and that caused him to be in the situation he is now.

As she cried, she heard someone open the door.

When she looked back, it was Naruto Uzumacki!

Naruto asked, "Is that Sasuke."

Sakura just nodded yes.

"How is he," asked Naruto.

"The nurse said he was in a life-threatening condition and he may die," said Sakura.

"I feel sorry for Sasuke and I hope he will be okay," said Naruto.

"You do," asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Naruto, "I saw him train today, and he trained really hard."

"I do not think Sasuke is weak and I don't know why everybody hated him," said Naruto.

While pointing to a chair, Naruto asked, "Do you mind if I sit in this chair?"

Sakura nodded her head yes.

Naruto walked to the chair and sat in it.

He looked at Sasuke and hoped he would be okay.

Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke in the bed and hoped he would be okay.

They started to hear someone talking inside Sasuke's hospital room.

It was actually Sasuke; he was talking while he was unconscious.

Naruto and Sakura listened to Sasuke talk.

Sasuke started saying, "Brother, you killed mom and dad, you killed everybody, why did you do this."

They were both shocked at the things he was saying.

Sasuke talked for about thirty seconds and then he stopped talking.

"We should tell the nurse about Sasuke talking in his sleep and what he was saying in his sleep," said Naruto.

"Agreed," said Sakura.

After about five minutes, a Konoha nurse walked in the room followed by medical ninjas and other Konoha doctors and nurses.

"Nurse, we heard Sasuke say his brother murdered the entire Uchiha clan in his sleep," said Naruto.

"He could be talking in his sleep and he could have been saying stuff that is not true, in fact most of the time people say all kinds of crazy things in their sleep and when they are unconscious," said one of the nurses.

The nurse said, "I'm afraid you will have to leave the room because were going to operate on Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura nodded a yes and walked out of the room.

They walked down the hall of the Konoha hospital and walked down the stairs to the lobby.

They walked out of the lobby of the hospital.

It was getting dark in Konoha when Naruto and Sakura walked outside the hospital.

"It's getting dark so I should be going home now," said Sakura.

"I should be getting home to," said Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura walked towards their homes.

The doctors, nurses, and medic ninjas had been trying to cure Sasuke's heat stroke for hours.

After about six hours, Sasuke's body temperature had been reduced from 108 degrees Fahrenheit to 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit.

Once his heat stroke was cured, the doctors and nurses removed the ice packs they had put on him and walked out of the room to let the medic ninjas perform their jutsus.

The medic ninjas pulled out scrolls and painted the kanji for healing.

They laid the scrolls in front of them and each of them made a different hand sign and sat down in a circle around Sasuke.

They sat there for an hour and used a very powerful jutsu, which repaired the muscles and tissues in Sasuke's eyes.

Once the muscles and tissues in Sasuke's eyes were repaired, the medic ninjas walked out of hospital room Sasuke was in.

After they walked out, Sasuke woke up and opened his eyes.

He looked around the dark room.

"Where am I," asked Sasuke.

"You are in the hospital," said a voice from the darkness.

The person who said that walked out of the darkness and revealed him-self.

That person was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had been watching Sasuke since he was born.

He had the sharingan, the power of the Uchihas and the power of the nine-tailed fox.

The only thing holding him back was the seal that the 4rth Hokaga made.

Sasuke would be one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha if that seal were to be broken.

Orochimaru wanted to switch bodies with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know that your brother killed your parents and your entire clan," said Orochimaru.

"If you come with me, you will gain more power and be able to kill Itachi," said Orochimaru.

"I will return in six years when you are fourteen, If you want to come me to my sound village tell me when I return," said Orochimaru while making a hand sequence.

"Here is a parting gift," said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru used the "Five-Pronged Seal Release" jutsu.

He broke the seal on Sasuke and released the Kyuubi chakra within Sasuke, which made the Kyuubi chakra useable by Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the seal on his stomach disappear and he felt even more powerful.

Sasuke also felt the presence of the nine-tailed fox and all of its power and chakra flowing through him.

Sasuke turned around to see who that person was, but he was already gone.

He jumped out of his bed.

Then, he put on his shoes and climbed out of the window in his hospital room.

He ran through the streets of Konoha to Sakura's house.

When he got there, he looked at her through her window when she was asleep in her bed.

"Sakura, I love you and you are the only thing that is important to me now," thought Sasuke.

"I vow on the Uchihas grave that I will protect you, and that is why I will become stronger and follow Orochimaru, but I will always love you and protect you know matter where I am, when I follow Orochimaru I will always sense when you are in danger and protect you from that threat or danger," said Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away from Sakura's house and he went towards the training ground.

He started to train more.

………………………………………….

Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be about Sasuke when he is twelve years old. At that time, he will be a genin with Naruto and Sakura. He will also be on the mission where they fight Zabuza. I will only update if I have AT LEAST I OR MORE GOOD REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. This is the fifth chapter for The Possessed Uchiha. In this chapter Sasuke is twelve and he is a genin. He is on the mission where he goes to the land of waves. I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke Uchiha had graduated from the academy and became a genin.

He had been put on team seven with Naruto Uzumacki, Sakura Haruno, and it was lead by Kakashi Hatake.

The Hokaga had assigned team seven a new mission.

They were to protect a man named Tazuna as he goes to the land of waves to build a bridge.

When team seven arrived at the land of waves, they walk in the direction of the Hidden Mist Village.

Suddenly, a huge sword flew into a tree.

Then, somebody appeared on the handle of the sword.

Kakashi said he was a rouge ninja of the mist.

Naruto didn't care so he ran at the rogue ninja, but Kakashi stopped him.

The rogue ninja was named Zabuza

"Your in the way, get back," said Kakashi.

"But why," asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't stand a chance, he's in a whole other league," said Kakashi.

"If he's our opponent, I'll need this," said Kakashi while revealing his covered up eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, am I right," asked Zabuza.

"It's to bad, but I'm going to have to take the old man," said Zabuza.

"Quick, Monge formation, protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight," said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura pulled out kunais and stood in front of Tazuna.

"I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it," said Kakashi.

Kakashi revealed his eye completely and said, "I'm ready."

"Well, looks like I get to see the sharingan in action," said Zabuza.

"What is that and what is sharingan," asked Naruto.

Sasuke told Naruto all about the sharingan.

Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and stood on the water.

Mist started to appear everywhere.

Then, Zabuza made a sequence of hand signs and used "Ninja Art; Hidden Mist Jutsu".

Kakashi explained to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura that Zabuza was the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination unit and he was a master of the silent killing technique.

He also explained the silent killing technique.

Then, he made a hand sign and chakra surrounded him and cleared the mist.

Zabuza appeared behind Sasuke and in front of the bridge builder.

He slightly turned his body and got ready to swing his sword, but Kakashi stabbed him before he could.

When Kakashi stabbed him, water poured out of the wound.

It was actually a water clone.

Another water clone appeared behind Kakashi.

As Kakashi turned his body around, the clone disappeared.

The real Zabuza was able to cut Kakashi in half.

When he did, it turned out to be a water clone.

Kakashi snuck behind Zabuza and put a kunai by his neck.

Kakashi said, "Don't move, it's over."

Kakashi had actually held the kunai by a water clones neck.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

Kakashi destroyed the water clone with his kunai.

Zabuza tried to cut Kakashi's head, but he ducked.

Zabuza stabbed the sword into the ground and held the hilt.

Then, he kicked Kakashi through the air and into a big lake.

Zabuza charged at the lake as Kakashi swam to the surface of the lake.

Zabuza jumped in the water.

When Kakashi swam to the surface, Zabuza stood on the water right behind him.

Then, he made a sequence of hand signs and used "Water Prison Jutsu".

He imprisoned Kakashi in a ball of water.

Zabuza made more water clones.

The water clone teleported in front of Naruto and punched him.

When the clone punched Naruto, his headband flew off and Zabuza's clone stepped on it.

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run, you can't win this fight, he is using all of his power to keep me in this prison, so he is using a water clone to fight you, but the clone can't go far from his real body so if you get away from him he can't follow, NOW RUN," said Kakashi.

"No, I won't run away, I will not be weak and I will not let Kakashi die," thought Sasuke while clutching his fists.

Sasuke charged at Zabuza while making a sequence of hand signs.

He used "Twin Dragon Fire Bomb Jutsu".

He breathed fire out of his mouth and used his chakra to turn the flames into a dragon shape.

He made two fire dragons.

The dragons breathed powerful flames of fire at Zabuza's clone.

Zabuza's clone was barely able to dodge the flames, but then Sasuke shot fireballs out of his mouth.

Zabuza's clone made a sequence of hand signs and used "Water Tsunami Jutsu".

A giant tsunami rose from the lake.

In a cloud of steam, the giant tsunami destroyed the two fire dragons.

Sasuke made a sequence of hand signs and used "Earth Dome Jutsu".

Sasuke made a dome of earth around Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and himself.

The shield of earth protected them from the giant tsunami.

When Sasuke dispelled the technique, he heard Zabuza say, "This is fun, but I think I will kill Kakashi and the rest of your team before I kill you, you are to weak to stop me and you will always be weak, it is your fault your friends all died."

That really got Sasuke mad.

Sasuke knew Zabuza was really strong.

So he decided to use the chakra of the nine-tailed fox.

Sasuke made a hand sign and tried to use the nine-tailed fox's chakra.

Sasuke was able to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke felt the demonic chakra flow through his body.

He also felt much more powerful.

The Kyuubi's chakra swirled around him and surrounded his body.

Zabuza, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna looked astonished.

Sasuke charged at the real Zabuza who imprisoned Kakashi in the water prison.

Zabuza's water clone tried to cut Sasuke with his sword, but Sasuke ducked when he swung it and then Sasuke used "Fox Fire Bomb Jutsu".

Sasuke shot a giant fireball at the clone.

The Fireball didn't destroy the clone at first.

It trapped it in a fire prison, then in a split second. The inside exploded and destroyed the clone.

Sasuke continued to charge at Zabuza.

Sasuke was able to teleport a six feet behind him.

When Sasuke did, he tried to shoot fireballs at Zabuza, but he dodged them.

When Zabuza dodged the fireballs, he let go of the water prison.

The jutsu was automatically dispelled and Kakashi stood on the water.

Kakashi stayed out of Sasuke's way and ran towards Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna.

Kakashi knew that was the power of the nine-tailed fox, so Sasuke actually stood a chance against Zabuza.

Sasuke made a sword of fire and attacked Zabuza.

He constantly tried to slash Zabuza.

Zabuza was able to dodge his attacks.

Zabuza got tired of dodging and made a sequence of hand signs.

He used "Water Dragon Missile Jutsu".

Zabuza made the water form in the shape of a dragon.

Then, he shot the water dragons as missiles.

The water dragons flew through the air towards Sasuke.

Sasuke made a shield of pure Kyuubi chakra.

The shield of Kyuubi chakra blocked the water dragon missiles.

Sasuke held up his hand and made a giant flaming, demon shuriken.

He threw the shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza made a shield of water, but the Shuriken ripped through the shield.

Zabuza was barely able to dodge the shuriken.

Zabuza made more water clones and used "Water Style; Giant Vortex Jutsu".

Water swirled in front of Zabuza.

Then, the water formed a giant vortex of water.

Sasuke couldn't escape from the vortex because it was too powerful and over-whelming.

The vortex smashed Sasuke against trees and rocks.

When the jutsu was dispelled, Zabuza saw Sasuke lying against a tree.

He thought he was unconscious, so he turned his back and started to walk away.

Right when he did, a giant Kyuubi claw rose from the ground and grabbed Zabuza in an instant.

While the Kyuubi claw was holding Zabuza, Sasuke shot giant fireballs at Zabuza.

The fireballs landed around Zabuza.

Then, Sasuke made the fire left over by the fireballs connect and form a firewall.

Next, he made the firewall form an entire fire dome.

Finally, He sucked up the entire fire dome to absorb all of its chakra and heat.

He charged up his attack for about five seconds.

Then, he shot giant, powerful flames of fire at Zabuza.

Zabuza screamed while he suffered agonizing and scorching pain.

After Sasuke's deadly attack, Zabuza was covered in scorch marks, deep scars, and blood in most places.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna ran towards Sasuke.

The Kyuubi chakra disappeared and he was back to normal.

Sasuke actually fainted because he used up so much of his chakra and energy and he was injured pretty badly.

Kakashi kneeled by Sasuke.

Sasuke was just unconscious.

Then, he walked by Zabuza and kneeled by him.

Kakashi checked his vital signs, and Zabuza didn't have any.

When Kakashi turned his head, he saw a boy with long black hair and he wore a mask.

The boy said, "Thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this day."

Kakashi replied, "By your mask, I see you're a tracker ninja from the Hidden Mist Village."

"Impressive, you're well informed," said the boy.

"I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Hidden Mist Village and it was my duty to stop Zabuza," said the boy.

"From his size and voice, it seems like he is the same age as Naruto, yet he is an elite assassin, he's no ordinary kid," thought Kakashi.

Kakashi walked back over to Sasuke.

When he did, the boy picked up Zabuza and teleported himself somewhere else.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke, then Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi walked toward the Hidden Mist Village.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be about the next time they encounter Zabuza. I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

Bye Everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. This is the sixth chapter for The Possessed Uchiha. In this chapter, Sasuke fights Zabuza again at the bridge.

I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

………………………………………….

Sasuke Uchiha recently fought a battle with a rogue ninja named Zabuza, and he won.

Even though he won, he fainted due to the lack of chakra and energy.

Tazuna had a grandson named Inari.

Inari lived with his mother and Tazuna lived with them.

Tazuna let Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stay with them while they were on their mission.

Tazuna lead Kakashi's team to his house.

When Kakashi got there, he laid Sasuke down on a bed

He woke up after a day of rest.

While he was in the land of waves, he trained more with Naruto Uzumacki.

One night when Sasuke and Naruto got back from their training, Tazuna said had to go finish building the bridge he was working on.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto agreed to go with Tazuna to protect him while he built the bridge.

That morning when they all left with Tazuna, Naruto trained so hard, he over-slept.

Kakashi told Inari's mother that Naruto should get some rest.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna walked through the woods and the village to get to his bridge.

When they got to the bridge, Tazuna screamed, "What the hell happened here."

He saw his construction workers lying dead on the ground with blood splattered around them.

Suddenly, mist started to surround them.

"So, he is still alive and he is already here," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his hidden mist jutsu, right," asked Sakura.

A voice said, "Sorry for the wait, Kakashi, your still with those brats."

The voice was Zabuza's voice.

Zabuza made water clones and surrounded them.

"Do it, Sasuke," said Kakashi.

Sasuke started to laugh and then he made a sequence of hand signs.

He used his "Multiple Fox Fire Bomb Jutsu."

He quickly jumped in the air and shot fireballs at all of the water clones.

The water clones tried to avoid them, but the fireballs were to fast.

The fireballs trapped all of the water clones inside them and exploded.

All the water clones were destroyed.

"He saw through my water clones, he has become stronger, looks like you have a rival, Haku," said Zabuza.

"It does indeed," said Haku.

"It looks like my thinking was right on the mark," said Kakashi.

"Thinking," asked Zabuza in puzzlement.

"That masked one," said Kakashi.

"Huh," said Sakura.

Sasuke said, "As we thought."

"So, being a Hidden Mist hunter-nin was a complete lie," asked Tazuna.

"He's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all," said Kakashi.

"I'll fight him," said Sasuke.

"An impressive young man," said Haku.

"Kill him," said Zabuza.

Haku nodded his head and started to rotate really fast.

He rotated even faster as he headed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke got out a kunai knife and got ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Naruto jumped through trees and ran through dirt roads to get to the bridge.

On his way, he saw sword marks through trees and a dead boar that was recently slashed and was bleeding.

Naruto got suspicious and jumped back to Inari's house.

He jumped through trees and ran through dirt roads as fast as he could.

When he saw Inari's house, he jumped on top of it.

What he saw shocked him.

He saw two samurais with Inari's mother lying unconscious by them.

He also saw Inari charging at them as fast as he could.

The two samurais took out their katanas and sliced Inari, or so they thought.

Naruto got in front of Inari and got sliced, but he used a substitution jutsu.

Then, he grabbed Inari and his mother and jumped behind the two samurais.

The two samurais looked behind them and charged at Naruto.

Naruto made a sequence of hand signs.

He used a jutsu a recently learned.

It was called "Water Style; Water Whip".

Water rose in the shape of a whip from the large lake surrounding them.

Then, Naruto used it as a whip.

The samurais were left with deep scars and they started to bleed really badly as Naruto whipped them with his water whip.

Naruto eventually knocked the samurais unconscious.

Inari was amazed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had blocked Haku's needle attacks with his kunai.

When Sasuke blocked Haku's stab, Haku made a sequence of hand signs with one hand.

Haku used "Secret Jutsu; Flying Water Needles".

He slammed his foot on the ground and water rose in the air.

The water froze and formed a needle shape.

"You think that those pieces of ice can kill me, well your not the only one who can make hand signs with one hand," said Sasuke.

Sasuke made a hand sequence one-handed.

He used "Fire Style; Fire Flames Jutsu".

The needles flew towards Sasuke, but he melted them by breathing a huge, powerful flame at them.

Then, he tried to breathe fire on Haku, but he immediately jumped back and avioded it.

He made a sequence of hand signs and used his "Ice Spear Jutsu".

She froze the water left by the water clones Sasuke destroyed.

Then, the ice formed a giant spear and dashed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke made a sequence of hand signs and used his "Fireball Jutsu".

He tried to melt the ice with his fireballs, but he couldn't melt all of it.

Haku made another sequence of hand signs and used "Water Style; Water Prison".

Water snuck behind Sasuke and coiled around him by surprise.

It eventually covered his entire body, except his face.

Sasuke tried to escape from his watery prison, but it was to thick and it had too much chakra molded in it.

As the water tied up Sasuke, the ice spear dashed toward him.

The ice spear stabbed Sasuke.

But Sasuke used a substitution jutsu.

Then, Sasuke tried to slash Haku's neck with a kunai.

But Haku blocked it with one of his needles.

Haku turned his body around and tried to stab Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked the stab with his kunai.

Sasuke and Haku constantly tried to slash and stab each other with their weapons.

Haku jumped high in the air and spun around really fast.

He used "Rain of Needles Jutsu".

Haku launched a barrage of needles at Sasuke.

Sasuke made a sequence of hand signs and used "Spinning Dragon Flame Jutsu".

Sasuke breathed a gigantic, spinning, powerful flame that was shaped like a dragon.

It melted every single needle with ease.

Haku dispelled his jutsu and landed on the ground.

Then, he made a sequence of hand signs.

He used one of his most powerful jutsus; he used "Crystal Ice Mirrors".

Frozen ice mirrors rose from the ground and surrounded Sasuke and Haku.

Haku walked into one of the mirrors.

Sasuke saw Haku in all of the mirrors.

Haku started to throw the needles at Sasuke.

The needles came from all angles and cut and stabbed Sasuke.

Needles flew into Sasuke and slashed his skin.

A needle knocked Sasuke's kunai out of his hand.

Sasuke was already covered in scars and in blood.

He fell to the ground badly injured.

Haku was about to finish Sasuke, but two shurikens knocked Haku out of his mirror.

Then, in a puff of smoke Naruto appeared.

Naruto ran towards Haku with a kunai in his hand.

Haku got up from the ground and made a sequence of hand signs.

He used "Water Style; Water Prison Jutsu".

Water tripped Naruto.

When he fell to the ground the water covered his body.

Naruto struggled to get out of his water prison, but he was unsuccessful.

Haku walked to Naruto with a needle in his hand.

Sasuke struggled to get his hands to form a seal, but he was able to.

He made a sequence of hand signs despite the pain.

He used his "Fireball Jutsu".

Sasuke was able to hit the water surrounding Naruto with one of his fireballs and weaken it.

Naruto realized what he was doing and rolled over so Sasuke could destroy the water prison completely.

Sasuke destroyed the water prison with his fireballs.

Naruto got up from the ground and threw a kunai at Haku.

Haku moved out of its way.

Naruto got out another kunai and attacked Haku with it.

Naruto and Haku swung their weapons and tried to slash each other.

Their weapons clashed as they blocked each other's attacks.

Naruto and Haku fought with their weapons for about thirty seconds, then Haku turned his body to dodge one of Naruto's slashes.

When he turned his body, he kicked Naruto in his crystal ice mirrors.

Haku walked in one of the ice mirrors.

Naruto got up from the ground and got out another kunai.

Haku threw more needles at Naruto.

Naruto tried to block them, but the needles were to fast.

A barrage of needles flew at Naruto.

He got hit with countless needles.

Needles stabbed Naruto and slashed his body.

He was already covered in blood and scars.

Blood splattered on the ground by Sasuke's blood.

Naruto also fell to the ground by Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto lying on the ground.

Sasuke remembered how Naruto was one of the few friends he had in his childhood and how nice Naruto was to him.

"I won't let Naruto die, I will protect him and Sakura," said Sasuke.

Sasuke gained a little strength while Naruto was fighting Haku.

He grabbed Naruto's kunai and got up.

Haku just threw more needles.

Sasuke was actually able to block them.

Haku looked surprised.

He threw even more needles.

Sasuke blocked them to.

"I won't let you kill my friends, I will protect them," said Sasuke.

Haku didn't care what Sasuke had said; he just threw needles from all angles.

Sasuke couldn't block them all.

He fell to the ground bleeding even more and more weak.

Haku made a sequence of hand signs.

He used "Barrage of Needles Jutsu".

Haku launched a barrage of needles that would kill Sasuke easily.

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for death.

He knew he couldn't stop death now.

"Sakura, Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," said Sasuke.

Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

Sasuke opened his eyes so he could turn his head and see Naruto before he died, but what he saw shocked him.

Naruto had got in front of Sasuke and purposely got hit by the jutsu.

He fell to the ground with needles stabbed through him.

"Naruto, you should have let me die, you didn't have to take the hit for me," said Sasuke.

Naruto weakly said, "Sasuke, you are my friend, I didn't want you to die."

"Naruto, I swear to get you to a hospital, just don't die," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, it's to late for me, see you in the other world" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO, he's dead," said Sasuke.

Sasuke felt tears roll down his eyes.

He looked at Haku.

"I'm going to kill you," screamed Sasuke as demonic power took over his body.

Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, evil Kyuubi chakra surrounded him like body armor, and he grew fangs.

Kakashi could sense the seal being broken, but he continued to fight Zabuza.

Kakashi got out a scroll and summoned a group of dogs.

They found Zabuza and held him down while Kakashi got his chidori ready.

"What is this," said Haku.

Sasuke's wounds healed instantly and all of the needles in him popped out of his body.

Haku threw more needles at Sasuke, but he made a shield of pure Kyuubi chakra.

The shield of Kyuubi chakra blocked all of the needles.

Sasuke made a sequence of hand signs and used "Secret of the Kyuubi; Demons Rage".

Sasuke shot a giant, powerful beam of pure demon chakra.

The beam was so powerful; it destroyed all of the crystal ice mirrors an five seconds.

Haku just barely escaped from the crystal mirrors as the beam of demon chakra destroyed them.

When he escaped, Sasuke sensed him.

He used "Secret of the Kyuubi; Demons Rage" again.

Sasuke managed to hit Haku with the attack.

That attack alone almost killed Haku.

He was covered in deep scars, blood, scorch marks, cuts, and bruises everywhere on his body.

Haku could barely stand up and he couldn't walk or run at all.

He could only limp.

When Haku got up, Sasuke punched him in the face.

Haku flew back ten feet.

Haku got up again.

His mask broke.

When he saw Sasuke charge at him, he asked him if he would kill him.

Sasuke stopped.

This puzzled him even in his demon state.

He actually turned back to normal.

"What do you mean," asked Sasuke.

"I am no longer useful to Zabuza and I have no purpose," said Haku.

Haku told Sasuke that if you don't have a purpose, there is no reason to live.

Then, Haku told Sasuke all about his childhood.

"Kill me," said Haku.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and said, "Okay."

Sasuke ran towards Haku ready to stab him.

Haku sensed Zabuza was in danger.

He stopped Sasuke's attack by grabbing his wrist before he was about to stab him.

"I am not ready to die yet," said Haku as he made a hand sign.

Haku teleported himself in front of Zabuza.

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with his chidori activated.

Kakashi didn't know that Haku was in front of Zabuza when he used his chidori.

Kakashi had stabbed Haku with his chidori instead of Zabuza.

He grabbed Haku and jumped away from Zabuza.

"This child is dead," said Kakashi.

Sasuke had run down the bridge towards Kakashi's and Zabuza's battle.

"Haku was just a weapon at my disposal and he had no purpose," said Zabuza.

"He deserved to die," said Zabuza.

Sasuke had heard every word of that and yelled in rage, "What the hell are you talking about, Haku was always loyal to you and would never leave your side, he could have left you any time he wanted to but he stayed with you and never left your side, he was always willing to obey you, how can you say that."

Zabuza started to turn sad and said, "Your right."

"Haku, I'm sorry," said Zabuza.

Gotah and many of his mercenaries appeared at the bridge.

"Zabuza, finish them off," said Gotah.

"No," said Zabuza while taking off the bandages around his mouth.

"Give me a kunai," said Zabuza.

Sasuke threw Zabuza a kunai.

Zabuza caught it with his mouth.

Then, he charged towards Gotah.

Many of his mercenaries tried to stop Zabuza by stabbing him with swords, spears, and knifes, but Zabuza dodged most of their attacks and killed

them with his kunai.

He ripped through the mercenaries and attacked Gotah despite the number of swords stabbed through him.

He constantly slashed Gotah's body with his kunai.

After slashing him a number of times, Gotah fell into the ocean under the bridge.

Zabuza fell to the ground.

"Hey, if Gotah is gone, there is no one to pay us, let's attack the village and rob it," said one of the mercenaries.

Every single villager arrived at the bridge.

Every single one of the villagers had weapons and was ready to fight the mercenaries.

The mercenaries were outnumbered and ran away.

Zabuza was almost about to pass into the other world.

"Take me by Haku, I wish to see him one last time," said Zabuza.

Kakashi picked up Zabuza and laid him by Haku.

"Haku, thank you for being so loyal and thank you for never leaving my side," said Zabuza.

A tear fell out of Haku's lifeless eye.

Zabuza slowly passed into the other world.

"Sasuke, where is Naruto," asked Sakura.

"He is-," Sasuke was cut off when Naruto said, "Okay."

Sasuke felt happy and ran to him.

Sakura and Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly.

………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be about Sasuke taking the chunin exams. He will be in the forest of death. I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

Bye everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. This is the seventh chapter for The Possessed Uchiha. In this chapter Sasuke takes the chunin exams. He takes the second part of the chunin exams, the forest of death. I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

………………………………………….

Sasuke Uchiha had recently taken the written part of the chunin exams.

He passed that part and moved on to the second part of the chunin exams.

The day of the second part of the chunin exams, he followed Anko Mitarashi to a forest with a gate surrounding it.

Anko pulled out pieces of paper from her coat and said, "Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all, it's a standard consent form, before we begin the test you will all have to read over this form and then sign it."

Naruto asked, "What for?"

Anko replied, "Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk otherwise it would be my responsibility."

Anko started to laugh for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I'll explain what you will be doing on this test, the first thing you will be doing on this test, here pass these consent forms out, now the first thing you will need to know is this part of the chunin exams will test everyone of your survival skills," said Anko.

"First, I will give you all a description of the terrain on the testing grounds, the testing grounds have 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest inside, in the center there is a locked tower located ten kilometers away from each gate," explained Anko.

"It's in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test, the test consists of anything goes battle to get these scrolls, you will be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll, altogether 26 teams will be taking part in this test, so have the teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half the earth scroll," said Anko.

"To pass, your entire team must bring both a heaven and a earth scroll to the tower, you must get to that tower within five days or you fail," said Anko.

Anko pointed to a wooden booth and said, "Now, go turn in your consent forms for your scrolls, after that you will be taken to a gate and led inside."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked towards a wooden booth with their consent forms.

Team 7 gave the Konoha ninja their scrolls and received a heaven scroll.

Then, another ninja took Sasuke and his team to gate number 12.

After one minute, the gates opened and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura dashed through the gates into the forest of death.

They jumped through lots of trees.

After five minutes of jumping through trees, they quietly walked on the ground listening and watching for enemy ninja.

Naruto had to go to the bathroom, so he went behind a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura waited for Naruto to get done.

Sasuke and Sakura heard Naruto say, "Earth Spear Jutsu."

Then they saw a giant spear made of earth stick out of the ground toward an enemy ninja.

The ninja jumped out of its way.

The ninja made a sequence of hand signs and used "Earth Prison Jutsu."

Rocks rose from the ground and imprisoned Naruto.

The ninja came out from behind the tree with a kunai in his hand.

Sasuke and Sakura drew their kunai.

Sasuke asked, "What do you want?"

The ninja replied, "I want your scroll, now hand it over or else."

The ninja asked, "So, which one of you has it?" 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura didn't say anything.

"Fine then, I'll have to take you both out," said the ninja.

The ninja made ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped in the air and made a sequence of hand signs.

He used "Fox Fire Bomb Jutsu."

Sasuke shot a giant fireball out of his mouth.

The ninja was fast enough to elude it.

Sasuke landed on the ground making a sequence of hand signs

He used "Dragon Fire Jutsu."

Sasuke breathed a huge, powerful flame of fire from his mouth.

The ninja could barely avoided it.

"So, you're fast, but lets see if you're fast enough to dodge this," said Sasuke.

Sasuke made a sequence of hand signs and used a jutsu he recently learned.

He used "Demon Fox Inferno of Hell."

Sasuke started to make a fireball in his hand.

It got bigger overtime and eventually was bigger than his body.

While dodging the ninjas kunai attacks, he held the fireball behind him.

Then, he swung it in front of him.

The ninja jumped back a long distance.

Sasuke shot a gigantic beam of fire the size of a 5-foot long and three-foot tall apartment.

The ninja tried to get out of its way, but he still got hit.

He was managed to get some of his body out of its path.

His left leg got hit with the beam and was broken.

Actually, his leg was almost vaporized.

The ninja fell to the ground.

He screamed from the agony and burning.

It felt like his entire body was on fire and being smashed constantly by a giant boulder.

Sasuke walked over to him with his kunai.

The ninja was able to make a short hand sequence despite the agony and burning.

He used a teleportation jutsu.

Sasuke put his kunai away in his holster and walked to Naruto.

He saw him trying to break away from the rocky prison.

Sasuke used a fireball jutsu to destroy the earth prison.

When the earth prison was destroyed, Naruto walked towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto gathered around.

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances, we have to come up with a way to know who we say we are, and not some imposter using a transformation jutsu," said Sasuke.

Sakura asked, "Alright, so what do we do?"

Sasuke replied, "We need a secret password, something only the three of us will know, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it no matter what."

"Okay, listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, the question will be When Does A Ninja Strike and the response is A ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is when a ninja strikes, got it," said Sasuke.

Sakura replied, "I got it."

Naruto nodded his head yes.

………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be about Sasuke getting his curse mark from Orochimaru. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

Bye eeryone.


End file.
